marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
James Gunn
James Gunn Jr. wrote and directed Guardians of the Galaxy, and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. He also directed the mid-credits scene of Thor: The Dark World and Stan Lee's cameos in Doctor Strange, Spider-Man: Homecoming and Thor: Ragnarok.James Gunn comments on directing Stan Lee Marvel cameos He was also an executive producer on Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers 4, and wrote some dialogue for Avengers: Infinity War.MARVEL'S THE AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR - ZOE SALDANA ON THE GUARDIANS' APPEARANCEJames Gunn Wrote Some Dialogue for the Guardians of the Galaxy in 'Avengers: Infinity War' He portrayed a Maskless Sakaaran in Guardians of the Galaxy, provided the on-set dance moves for Baby Groot in the dance sequence of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 and also portrayed a member of The Sneepers in the music video Guardians Inferno. He was interviewed for the documentary Marvel Studios: Assembling a Universe. Firing Gunn was fired from Guardians of the Galaxy 3 after controversial tweets resurfaced. Walt Disney chairman Alan Horn stated that "The offensive attitudes and statements discovered on James’ Twitter feed are indefensible and inconsistent with our studio’s values, and we have severed our business relationship with him." Gunn deleted his Twitter account, but not before saying "Many people who have followed my career know when I started, I viewed myself as a provocateur, making movies and telling jokes that were outrageous and taboo. As I have discussed publicly many times, as I’ve developed as a person, so has my work and my humor."James Gunn Fired as Director of 'Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3' Awards *He won a Saturn Award for Best Director for his work on Guardians of the Galaxy. *Together with Nicole Perlman, he was nominated for a Saturn Award for Best Writing for his work on Guardians of the Galaxy. *Together with Nicole Perlman, he was nominated for a Writers Guild of America Award for Best Adapted Screenplay for his work on Guardians of the Galaxy. Trivia *James Gunn cast many of his former collaborators from the films and in Guardians of the Galaxy, such as Michael Rooker, Gregg Henry, Nathan Fillion, Rob Zombie, Stephen Blackehart and Mikaela Hoover. *James Gunn cast his own brother and frequent collaborator Sean Gunn for multiple roles in Guardians of the Galaxy. *James Gunn cast his own dog Wesley Von Spears to portray a Holographic Dog in Guardians of the Galaxy. *James Gunn asked his mentor Lloyd Kaufman to make a cameo in the film, like he did in Gunn's previous films and . *James Gunn previously worked with Seth Green in . *James Gunn is the third Marvel Cinematic Universe director to play a part in the film he is directing. The first was Jon Favreau, who portrayed Happy Hogan in Iron Man, Iron Man 2 and also in Iron Man 3 and Spider-Man: Homecoming, despite not directing the latter two. The second was Joe Russo, who portrayed Doctor Fine in Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Theo Broussard in Captain America: Civil War. The fourth was Taika Waititi, who portrayed Korg in Thor: Ragnarok. *James Gunn cast his own parents Jim Gunn Sr. and Leota Gunn in smaller roles in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. *James Gunn wrote a treatment for a movie in 1999.James Gunn on Facebook - April 30, 2015 *James Gunn was the only person at the to be nominated in two separate categories, Best Director and Best Writing. References External Links * * * * * Category:Actors Category:Crew Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Thor: The Dark World Crew Members Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Actors Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Crew Members Category:Doctor Strange (film) Crew Members Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Actors Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Crew Members Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Crew Members Category:Thor: Ragnarok Crew Members Category:Avengers: Infinity War Crew Members Category:Marvel Studios: Assembling a Universe Interviewees Category:Actors with Different MCU Roles